Volver a empezar
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: Después de todo el esfuerzo en vano, Ino decide terminar con los lazos y emprender un nuevo camino.


Gracias por pasar a leer, espero les guste.

—Diálogos —

«Pensamientos»

.

.

.

VOLVER A EMPEZAR

.

.

.

Desde media tarde sus fuerzas se habían agotado, el sueño invadía y su cuerpo e Ino sucumbio ante el sueño.

Se sentía vacía y solo quería descansar, las sábanas y la cama estaban frías ante su contacto, soltó un suspiro y una descarga en su mano hizo que abriera los ojos abruptamente.

Su corazón se detuvo, la irá y temor se apoderó de su cuerpo al ver a Shikamaru empacando. Se mantuvo inmóvil sin dejar de obsevar sus movimientos, como envolvía cada prenda y acomodaba todo en una pequeña maleta.

Mordió su labio inferior para mantenerse quieta y callada, le había jurado ya no decir nada, le había advertido que sería la última vez que se humillará ante él, deseaba hacerlo, quería detenerlo pero no lo quería a la fuerza, no soportaría tenerlo sin la chispa de amor que los hacía felices.

Colocó su brazo debajo de su cabeza cuando el moreno se dio la vuelta.

«Veo que este es el final Shika, no logré mantenerte a mi lado. Mis palabras no fueron lo suficientemente confiables para ti, te vas al igual que nuestros padres» con cada pensamiento presionaba su mejilla interior con sus dientes.

Miró de reojo el armario donde compartían el espacio casi vacío.

«Aún quedaban muchas hojas blancas por llenar con nuestras citas y charlas ¿En qué te fallé, qué me hizo falta? ¡¿Qué te puede dar ella que no puedo darte yo?! dime en qué me equivoqué para poder cambiar» miró incesante al chico para que le dirigiera una mirada que la convenceria de que aún tenía una oportunidad que no la había dejado de amar.

«Aunque lo desee no puedo decirte adios, ella de mi lado te robo y tu lo permitiste. Por favor no me pidas ser fuerte si te perderé» recordó la insinuación y las tontas palabras de aliento que le daba a sus compañeros, sentía que en ese momento eran para ella «por favor deja de empacar sino me llevarás contigo, ni el llanto en mis ojos podría detenertep».

Escucho como cerró la maleta y posó sus manos sobre la tela, pudo ver como apretaba sus labios.

«Alguien te espera, en ocasiones pienso que de ser como ella podría tenerte a mi lado pero eso es una mentira... si pudiera darte más amor, darte muestras de que no puedo vivir sin ti... Shika» lo vio salir de la habitación, sus pasos resonaban en el pasillo hacía la puerta la cual escucho cerrarse.

—No te importa dejarme atrás con el alma rota, no se que más hacer y de saberlo no te detendría, ninguno de mis planes funcionó contigo —se sentó en la cama abrazando sus rodillas y contemplando la puerta por donde el chico había salido— a veces quisiera ser más como ella —oculto su rostro entre las rodillas y sucumbió de nuevo a las lágrimas.

Aún recostada contempló el amanecer, no tenía fuerzas para levantarse ni ánimos, quería mantenerse quieta, sentía que cualquier movimiento la rompería. Al despertar deseaba que todo fuera un sueño pero al no encontrar ninguna pertenencia del chico supo que él había elegido otra vida, enterrando junto con ese adiós su vida al entregarle a otra mujer su corazón.

—¿Ino? abre por favor —Sakura tocaba incesantemente la puerta.

«¿No pueden dejarme morir tranquila?» antes de que se diera cuenta tenía la mano sobre la manija lista para abrir la puerta principal.

—Se lo que sucedió, Chouji me lo dijo —susurro y volvió a tocar.

«Que buen amigo» dio vuelta y regreso a su habitación, no quería caridad por su situación, no quería que la viera destrozada sobre todo teniendo conocimiento de la causa, ella siempre se mostraba fuerte y ahora era débil, un cuerpo sin vida y no quería que alguien tuviera un recuerdo de ella así.

—Volvere más tarde, dejaré este papel que Chouji me pidió darte.

«¿En verdad se terminó?» cerró la ventana para que la luz no entrará, las lágrimas ya no brotaban pero sentía como su alma lo hacía por ella.

—Se término el amor, los besos no significaron nada para ti... te fuiste sin pensarlo —tomo una lámpara y la arrojó haciéndola pedazos contra la pared— la vida nos había unido, todo era perfecto, de no ser por la guerra nuestros planes se hubieran realizado —alzo un vidrio y la fina hoja le hizo una herida en sus dedos— ¿o no?

Se tumbó en el piso contemplando el techo unos minutos para después cerrarlos, no le importo que los vidrios de la lámpara se incrustarán en su piel o se enredarán en su cabello.

—Te dejo en libertad —fueron sus primeras palabras al abrir sus ojos.

Suspiró fuerte y se levantó, se quitó la ropa y se dió un baño. Al salir se puso unos jeans y top morado, tendió la cama y levantó los restos de la lámpara que Shikamaru le había regalado.

En una caja guardó cada objeto que la unía a él, lo dejaría ser feliz y ella volvería a comenzar, no podría terminar con su vida, no le daría la satisfacción a él o a Temari.

Se sentó frente a la puerta esperando su usual visita diaria la cual no tardó en tocar la puerta.

—Ino —Sakura la abrazo al verla— ¿Estas bien? —se separó un poco y la miró de arriba abajo.

—Podría estar mejor —se hizo a un lado para que la mujer pasará.

—¿Leíste el papel de Chouji?

—Si, son los papeles del departamento —suspiro— Shikamaru quiere que me lo quedé... muy generoso de su parte ¿no crees?

—Ino.

—Tranquila, después de todo la mitad era mía.

—No entiendo como puedes estar tan tranquila si fuera yo...

—Estarias en tu cuarto por días —sonrio y golpeó su hombro— no puedo hacer más Sakura le he llorado demasiado le suplique que no me dejará infinidad de veces y se largo sin pensarlo. No se qué haré sin él, no estoy segura de soportar esta soledad, desde pequeños estuvimos juntos y ahora él...

—Ino —abrazo a su amiga quien en el acto se soltó a llorar.

—Ahora él esta pidiendo la mano de esa mujer —mordio su labio y se separó de su amiga— estaré bien, lo siento —limpio las lágrimas y acomodo su cabello.

—Sabes que cuentas conmigo.

—Gracias.

El tiempo transcurrió entre conversaciones sin sentido y risas fingidas hasta que la pelirosa tuvo que marcharse.

Ino camino a su habitación y miró alrededor.

—No te quiero aquí —miró la caja con todos los regalos.

La tomó entre sus brazos y salió del departamento con escasa luz de la tarde, caminó mirando hacia enfrente e ignorando todo a su alrededor.

Tocó el timbre y aguardo a que abrieran la puerta.

—¿Ino?

—¿Chouji? —puso la caja en los brazos del chico mientras entraba y se quitaba los zapatos— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ino, me alegra verte —una mujer de cabello castaño interrumpió a ambos chicos.

—Yoshino-san —hizo una reverencia y le quitó a Chouji la caja— Necesito un lugar para esto ¿usted podría?

—Claro, lo que sea por ti —la mujer tomó la caja y miró el contenido— ¿Estas segura? —la miró con ternura y melancolía.

—Muy segura, si él volverá a empezar ¿yo por qué no? —intento sonreir— y con eso como recuerdo no me ayudará.

—Creo que tienes razón... Ino sabes que nuestra relación no terminará.

—Lo sé y se lo agradezco —hizo una reverencia y salió de la residencia.

El aire frío golpeo su rostro y cerró los ojos para disfrutar la sensación, estaba dispuesta a buscar su felicidad aunque sea sin Shikamaru a su lado.

...

.

.

FIN

.

.

...

Espero les haya gustado, como saben algunas historias se relacionan con el fic principal "madres primerizas" y si tien duda del último intento de Ino lo pueden encontrar con el título "último intento" y no quiero terminar el año y que tengan un feo concepto de Shika asi que los invito a leer el fic "desde mi cielo" que es la perspectiva de nuestro cabeza de piña.

Nos seguimos leyendo.

Besitos


End file.
